


Yay Panda!

by capncosmo



Category: GouGou Sentai Boukenger
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-27
Updated: 2009-12-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:12:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capncosmo/pseuds/capncosmo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SGS finally rescues an endangered animal like was promised in the first episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yay Panda!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icysnowdrop](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=icysnowdrop).



> I am sorry this is so bad. For icysnowdrop @ LJ, who requested "Souta/Sakura and a panda."

"Sakura-san. Sakura-san."

Sakura tried to ignore Souta, but as always, it proved difficult. Sure enough, when she did give in, she saw Souta standing behind the Very Giant Panda they had come to rescue, which was as tall sitting down munching leaves as Souta was.

"Sakura-san, aren't I cute?"

Souta was clearly speaking "for" the panda, just the latest in his attempts to "soften her up," and she wasn't about to give in.

"Blue," she said in a no-nonsense tone, turning back to assembling the extra-large, animal-friendly retrieval unit they'd brought. "Come help me with this. And during missions, it's code names."

"But Sakura-san," Souta said, stepping out from behind the VGP so he could admire him properly. "Even you can't deny how adorable he is."

Sakura said nothing.

Souta glanced at her while handing the VGP another shoot to munch on. "Just look at those cheeks go. Um yum yum yum yum--"

"Okay! Yes, it's cute. Now will you help me with this?"

Souta smiled, sauntering over. "No need to get so worked up about it."

She was going to kill him. Or quit this stupid team. Or both. Her face burned red with outrage, but then their fingers accidentally brushed, and--

"Really, Sakura-san. I'm flattered, but you shouldn't get so worked up." Before she could respond, he added, "Besides, not in front of the panda. He's still just a baby."

Sakura looked at the panda and felt her anger ebb away with every crunch of leaves. The rhythmic chewing helped her find her center again.

She only had to hold out until Chief came through with those two new people, anyway. Then she could request missions with them and not have to worry about Souta.

Until then, she thought, she could handle panda duty.


End file.
